


к тебе пришел спаситель

by agewa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agewa/pseuds/agewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время увольнительной в Лондоне Гейб заметил, как Баки взглядом провожает выходящего из бара Стива, и сказал:<br/>- Начинаешь задумываться, чего хочешь больше – быть им или трахнуть его?<br/>У Баки нет сомнений. Трахнуть, естественно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	к тебе пришел спаситель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a saviour came your way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787011) by [beardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/pseuds/beardsley). 



Дело не в щите, ну или  _не только_  в щите. Все, что идет к нему комплектом, все, чего у Баки не может быть: шесть с гаком футов мускулов, широкие плечи и скулы, которые могут резать блядское стекло. Во время увольнительной в Лондоне Гейб заметил, как Баки взглядом провожает выходящего из бара Стива, и сказал:  
  
\- Начинаешь задумываться, чего хочешь больше – быть им или трахнуть его?  
  
У Баки нет сомнений. Трахнуть, естественно. Ему даже не надо смотреть на фото, чтобы кончить – а улыбка Стива может уговорить его на все, что угодно, не только облигации, и могла задолго до того, как Баки узнал, что это Стив. Хотя он должен был узнать. Он должен был, - никто же никогда не мог уговорить его так легко как Стив. Ввязаться в драку, выбрать не ту девчонку, - если Стив шел вперед, Баки шел за ним.  
  
Он и сейчас идет, хотя все по-другому, и он Стиву не нужен. Не теперь, когда у него есть…  
  
Баки рычит; низкий хрипящий звук вырывается у него из горла, и рука на члене замирает. Он дышит через нос, закрывает глаза, пытается не думать. Стена душа холодная и скользкая, и бедра уже дрожат от тяжести тела – он еще не в порядке, еще не вернул себе форму, не получил разрешение вернуться на службу от армии докторов, которые обследовали его…  
  
Он снова рычит и вытирает руку о бедро. Он даже подрочить не может спокойно. Раньше было легко: он бы подумал о широкой озорной улыбке Капитана Америки и был бы готов. Теперь – Капитан Америка это Стив, а Стив рядом, и все по-другому, и страна Баки нуждается в нем так же, как и Капитан Америка, то есть совсем, блядь, нет.  
  
Вода чуть теплая, и он тянется, чтобы выключить ее, и в этот момент видит Стива в дверях.  
  
\- Черт, - выдыхает Баки, - блядь, я…  
  
Стив качает головой, резко и напряженно.  
  
\- Нет, я…  
  
Баки пытается прикрыть себя – раньше его бы это не смутило, но теперь смущает, теперь, когда в Стиве шесть с гаком футов, а у Баки, о, у Баки все еще красные воспаленные шрамы и сине-черные синяки по всему телу. Он не показывал их Стиву, ни дюйма выше локтя, и теперь стоит голый и беспомощный, и даже не думает о том, что у него почти стоит. Он старается повернуться так, чтобы не показывать Стиву спину, где все совсем плохо.  
  
\- Давно ты здесь? – спрашивает он, пытаясь не звучать так испуганно, как чувствует себя.  
  
Стив опускает глаза. Через комнату Баки не видит, покраснел ли он, но ему бы хотелось думать, что да.   
  
\- Достаточно давно, чтобы слышать, как ты зовешь меня по имени, если речь об этом.  
  
\- Господи. – Баки запускает руки в свои мокрые волосы и пытается засмеяться. Получается мерзко, но, эй, он все равно должен получить очки за попытку. Он хорошо притворяется – он всегда притворяется. – Надеюсь, шоу тебе понравилось.  
  
Стив не хватается за наживку. Вместо этого он делает шаг навстречу. Он закрывает за собой дверь и душевая будто съеживается вокруг них, душа в клаустрофобии. Баки сглатывает. Он не знает к чему готовиться, он без понятия. Кулак в лицо он встретит стоя; он привык к боли. Но Стив не выглядит рассерженным, или будто хочет начать махать кулаками – и, боже, насколько это странно? Он бы Баки уложил запросто. С шестью футами мускулов и супер-силой, он бы убил Баки.  
  
От этой мысли по позвоночнику бегут мурашки.  
  
Стив делает еще один шаг к нему. Он босиком, отмечает Баки, и его штаны намокают от воды на плитке. Он сжимает челюсть и поднимает глаза, смотрит на Баки.  
  
\- Ты сказал мое имя.  
  
Притворяйся, думает Баки. Притворяйся, блядь, это же хуже убийства, Стив так смотрит на него, и глаза у него чуть расширены, а взгляд невозможно прочесть.  
  
\- Ага, - начинает Баки. Его дыхание замирает, когда Стив покрывает все расстояние между ними за два больших шага, и вдруг становится рядом, совсем рядом с лицом Баки. Ему будто наплевать, что штаны мокрые до лодыжек, что он большой и широкий, и почти прижимает Баки к стене. Он большой. Баки заставляет себя проглотить панику, которая поднимается в горле, затолкать ее обратно и продолжить говорить, потому что пока он говорит, может, манеры Стива включатся, и он не разобьет Баки лицо. – Ага, ну прости, это все – щит и…  
  
\- Щит? – Стив хочет знать. Он хочет знать – Иисусе, он хочет знать, дрочил Баки на Капитана Америку или на Стива, и, конечно, есть разница, конечно. – Точно, Баки?  
  
Баки не особенно храбрый. Никогда не был. Наверное, он бы не пошел на фронт, если бы не Стив. Он не храбрый, не сильный – ничего такого, он испуганный парнишка, который получил больше, чем может проглотить, он живет на чужое время.  
  
Он заставляет себя посмотреть на Стива, и у него получается приподнять уголок губ в чем-то, что с натяжкой можно назвать улыбкой.   
  
\- Если я скажу, что не щит, ты перестанешь со мной разговаривать?  
  
Стив открывает рот, чтобы ответить; Баки уверен, что ответ будет «да», даже если это потом окажется не так, потому что Стив хороший человек. Он самый лучший. Он примет, что его  _не такой_  лучший друг хочет его, и все равно найдет в нем хорошее. Он всегда так делает. Всегда так делал, и Баки думает немного лихорадочно, что Стив представляет – решил ли, что Баки трахал парней дома, или в окопах, или может Баки один из  _этих_. Нет, он не такой, но иногда он хотел бы быть.  
  
Тишина растягивается во что-то неприятное. Баки хочет, чтобы Стив уже нажал на проклятый курок, прекратил его мучения, чтобы они могли вернуться к своим делам и…  
  
…и вместо того, чтобы сказать что-то, Стив хватает его за руки и толкает к стене, так, что Баки приходится встать на цыпочки, и - он не готов к губам Стива на своих губах, к бедру Стива между своих бедер, к тому, чтобы пальцы Стива впились в синяки на его плечах. Он стонет от боли, затем от чего-то другого, когда Стив языком проникает в его рот с рассерженной решительностью, которую он должен оставить для фронта и темных переулков, для настоящих драк – потому что Баки не дерется с ним. Он не смог бы, даже если бы попытался, или хотел.  
  
Форменные штаны Стива натирают внутреннюю сторону бедер Баки, и он едва держит себя вертикально. Но ничто не имеет значения, когда Стив целует его так, будто никогда никого больше не поцелует: глубоко и слишком грубо, но Баки легко подстраивается и возвращает все в равном объеме, проглатывает тихие стоны Стива прежде, чем они вырываются из горла.  
  
Баки никогда так не целовался, будто дело не в поцелуях, а в попытке забраться друг в друга. Он никогда не забирался дальше второй базы, он не один из  _этих_ , раньше оно того не стоило, - но Стив, похоже, так не думает. С нетерпеливым звуком он хватает Баки под бедра и поднимает его, улыбается Баки в рот, когда тот обвивает его талию ногами.  
  
Быстро, слишком быстро, и им надо бы поговорить – но Баки уже голый, и Стив, кажется, готов этим воспользоваться в полной мере. Баки чувствует, что у него стоит. Его прошибает холодный пот, когда он против воли вспоминает, как Стив голыми руками сгибал стальные перегородки. Баки для него все равно что стеклянный.  
  
Он не чувствует себя стеклянным, не когда губы и руки Стива похожи на клейма. Он дрожит, когда Стив обхватывает рукой его член, и все воспоминания о фабрике отходят. В его голове - Стив делает так, потому что хочет, не потому, что думает, будто Баки сломан, что и не почить. В его голове все хорошо. Никто его так не трогал, но Баки рад, что это Стив, а не незнакомец в сомнительном баре.  
  
Стив пробегает грубыми поцелуями по его шее и вырывает из Баки стоны, - громкие, теперь, когда его рот не занят. Низкий и хриплый звук эхом разносится по почти пустой душевой. Баки откидывает голову, жмурится, отталкивается от стены, чтобы встретиться с тугим кольцом пальцев Стива. Он не уверен, что ему делать, но Стив не спрашивает его и не протестует, когда Баки крепко цепляется за его плечи.  
  
Нечестно – что Стив где-то натренировался и теперь может разбить Баки на кусочки одной рукой и ртом. Он обхватывает его; чтобы поддержать, думает Баки сначала, но затем чувствует пальцы Стива на своей заднице и ниже, и он вынужден отвернуться, прижать лицо к холодной стене, чтобы не закричать, когда Стив проталкивает в него палец до первой фаланги. Больно – больнее, чем от синяков, но не так больно, как на фабрике, так что может быть хорошо, будет хорошо – и бедра Баки дергаются, когда он кончает, внезапно, болезненно и великолепно.  
  
Стив ласкает его, прижимая рот к ключицам Баки, бормоча что-то, чего он не может разобрать, но что, кажется, звучит как извинения. Он неровно вдыхает и заставляет себя открыть глаза.  
  
Красные шрамы на его руках контрастируют с белой футболкой Стива, с его бледной кожей. Баки не может оторвать глаз. Он расцепляет ноги, и Стив ставит его на пол, - не мягко и не осторожно, хотя глаза у него широко раскрыты и, кажется, полны шока. Если он сам этого не ожидал, что вообще может ему сказать Баки?  
  
\- Я, - начинает Стив и закрывает рот, когда слышит собственный охрипший голос. Его плечи напряжены, но расслабляются, когда он склоняется к Баки за поцелуем, и Баки не останавливает его. Через мгновение он возвращает поцелуй. Он мягкий. Он болезненный. – Так дело не только в щите, трико и прочем? – спрашивает Стив, прижимаясь к нему ртом.  
  
Баки обвивает его шею руками; так ему не видно шрамы и синяки. Ему не видно себя когда он прижимается к Стиву.   
  
\- Нет, - говорит он, ненавидя звук собственного голоса (как у испуганного ребенка). – Нет. Только ты.  
  
Стив коротко смеется.  
  
\- Хорошо, я… хорошо.  
  
Так близко, Баки может почувствовать, что у Стива стоит даже сквозь штаны.  
  
Он глубоко вдыхает, не спрашивает себя, готов ли к этому, и опускается на колени.


End file.
